


Нашел

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team), Oleksiy_Lipatov



Series: Fantasy 2020: Арт и коллажи R - NC-17 [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Art, F/M, Graphic, Ink, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleksiy_Lipatov/pseuds/Oleksiy_Lipatov
Summary: He's found her
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Fantasy 2020: Арт и коллажи R - NC-17 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902664
Comments: 10
Kudos: 153
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Нашел

[](https://ibb.co/nmQwm96)

[Большой размер](https://i.ibb.co/MSPgSrZ/Sansan.jpg)


End file.
